The work will involve the study of epileptic foci and the evaluation of the status of glutamate receptors, the cytoskeletal protein fodrin and the flux of calcium ions. The epileptic seizure has been demonstrated to occur as a result of a shift of external calcium ions to the interior of the cell. Since calcium ions are also known to activate calpain, which degrades fodrin, and is responsible for maintaining the integrity of the membrane. The question of interest in this study is to determine whether fodrin breakdown is directly linked to the spread of epileptic activity. In addition, the epileptic focus obtained from patients with intractable seizures will be screened for abnormalities in amino acid, catecholamine and neuropeptide levels.